Servant Butler: At Your Service
by Last Comma 1st
Summary: Without Avalon to alter his Elemental Affinity and Origin, Emiya Shirou will become the kind of Hero he was always meant to be... A chef.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic and if you can't tell yet, it's gonna be cracktastic. This idea came to me when I was browsing the Typemoon wiki and came across the list of all the different classes. At the bottom there was a short bit about how the class, "Butler," had been mentioned jokingly. Well, I thought put that together with Shirou's love of food and I've got a story! This first chapter is just Servant Butler's status sheet but the actual story (if you can call it that; it's not gonna be very long) is soon to come. Anyway, please tell me what you think.**

**Diclaimer: I AM Kinoko Nasu. I DO own Fate/Stay Night. I challenge you to prove otherwise.**

* * *

Class: Bulter

Identity: Emiya Shirou

Master: Tohsaka Rin

Alignment: True Shirou

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: E

Luck: A++

N. Phantasm: EX

Class Skills:

Presence Concealment: E

Presence Detection: E

Servitude: A+

Personal Skills:

Mental Pollution: C

Item Construction: E (EX)

Eye for Food: A+

Noble Phantasms:

Unlimited Kitchen Works: EX

Presence Concealment: E  
The capacity to hide one's presence as a servant. At this rank, the Servant may be ignored completely in common non-combat situations (such as dinner parties) even when materialized.

Presence Detection: E  
The ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. At this rank, the Servant is able to foresee the arrival of people at his master's home.

Servitude: A+  
The disposition of a Servant rely upon, and remain loyal to, a master. This Skill is common to Servants of the Butler Class. At this rank, the Servant will never betray his master. Attempts of any kind to transfer the Servant's contract with his master are nullified. Unfortunately, at such a high rank, this Skill ensures that the Servant will fade away instantly should his master be killed.

Mental Pollution: C  
The ability the shut out any form of mental interference due to the Servant having a distorted personality, while at the same time making it extremely difficult to come to an understanding with the Servant unless one possesses an equivalent rank in the skill. At this rank, there is a probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Tsundere alignment, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft, at the risk of inexplicable acts of violence from his Master.

Item Construction: E (EX)  
The skill to manufacture magical items. At this rank, the Servant is only skilled enough to be able to enact repairs on non-magical items such as cars, space heaters, etc., with the exception of food. The Servant's skill in cooking is so great that a feast prepared by him is enough to make warring armies lay down their arms and join together to break bread.

Eye for Food: A+  
The infatuation with the culinary arts. At this rank, the Servant is not only able to instantly determine a person's food preferences, but is also able to convince them to try new things.

Unlimited Kitchen Works: EX  
If a Noble Phantasm is considered to be a symbol of the Heroic Spirit, then this Reality Marble is Shirou's Noble Phantasm. It is high-class thaumaturgy that embodies his internal world and imprints it upon the world as a bounded field. It is his one true specialization of magecraft, the result of "Food" being both his Origin and his Elemental Affinity. It is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was dedicated to food. Shirou has no penalties from the world while utilizing Unlimited Kitchen Works. Contained within this world is not only every dish he has ever made, but every dish he has ever _conceived_. It is a land of food so great that even the gods would kneel to taste but a fraction of it.

* * *

**A/N: In hindsight, I'm not entirely sure if posting this as its own chapter is compliant with 's guidelines but I guess I will find out. I think it may be a bit of a grey area. Anyway, cheers everyone!**


End file.
